1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to mass transit travel systems, more specifically, to reducing the resistance to motion of vehicles by reducing the air pressure in the passageways.
2. Background
An average-size car traveling at 55 miles (85 kilometers) per hour uses more than 60 percent of its fuel and power to overcome wind resistance. Aerodynamically efficient design greatly reduces the car""s drag, improving gas mileage.
Drag is primarily caused by vortex formation as a result of a flow of air around curved surfaces between differential upper and lower surface pressure distributions. The drag increase caused by the vortex thus formed varies in proportion to the square of the vehicle""s velocity. Thus, drag is a rapidly increasing problem as speed increases.
One attempt to redress the problem of drag is to redirect air through the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,371 provides an example of such a system in which air is drawn in through slots at the rear portion of the vehicle and is routed through pipes to the front of the vehicle. The front area of the vehicle is at a low pressure and provides the suction force to draw the air in through the slots in the rear of the vehicle thereby reducing the pressure differential.
Another attempt to reduce the effects of the problem of drag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,217. Compressed air is blown out through vents at the rear of the vehicle in the portion where the low pressure is normally created by the movement of the car. This combats the pressure differential.
Even though inventors are continually working to reduce the drag on vehicles, the air must still be pushed aside as the vehicle moves forward. This inherent problem greatly limits the fuel efficiency of vehicular travel.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means of travelling in a passageway with little or no air.
The invention is a method for reducing resistance to the motion of vehicles due to air displacement and air friction by reducing the air pressure in an enclosed passageway for the vehicles. Air pumps are attached to the passageway at regular intervals for reducing the pressure.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention the pressure in the passageway is reduced by at least a factor of 10, so that the pressure in the low pressure passageway is {fraction (1/10)} of atmospheric pressure.
The invention further facilitates the entrance of vehicles into the low pressure passageway by providing one or more balance rooms at the intersection of the low pressure passageway and a higher pressure area outside the low pressure passageway. The balance rooms each comprise:
(a) a balance room passageway connected (i) to the low pressure passageway on one end or a lower pressure balance room and (ii) to the area outside the low pressure passageway or a higher pressure balance room on the other end;
(b) an airtight door between the balance room passageway and the low pressure passageway or the lower pressure balance room;
(c) an airtight door between (i) the balance room and (ii) the area outside the low pressure passageway or the higher pressure balance room;
(d) a valve between (i) the low pressure passageway or the lower pressure balance room and (ii) the balance room passageway; and
(e) a valve between (i) the balance room passageway and (ii) the area outside the low pressure passageway or the higher pressure balance room.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the doors of the balance rooms are moved by means of hydraulic force.
In another embodiment of the invention, the vehicles pass from the area outside the low pressure passageway through the balance room in the following steps:
(a) the door and valve between the low pressure passageway and the balance room are closed;
(b) the door and valve between the area outside the low pressure passageway and the balance room are open;
(c) the vehicle or vehicles pass from the area outside the low pressure passageway into the balance room;
(d) the door and valve between the area outside the low pressure passageway and the balance room close;
(e) the valve between the low pressure passageway and the balance room opens, equalizing the pressure between the low pressure passageway and the balance room;
(f) the door between the low pressure passageway and the balance room opens;
(g) the vehicle or vehicles pass from the balance room into the low pressure passageway;
(h) the door and valve between the low pressure passageway and the balance room close; and
(i) the door and valve between the balance room and the area outside the low pressure passageway open.
In another embodiment of the invention, the resistance to the motion of vehicles due to air displacement and air friction in an enclosed passageway for the vehicles is reduced by filling the passageway with a gas with a lower molecular mass than air.